


Memories

by MissyPyromaniac



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Over all sad, Sad Ene, but shintaro cheers her up, flashbacks to when she was human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPyromaniac/pseuds/MissyPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ene is sad because she remembers a point of her life as Takane with Haruka, aka, the reason she wears what she wears as a 'virus'.<br/>Edit: Mistakes are fixed and I tried to make it a bit more like the novel(now that I've read it) at some parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"Master!" The blue haired girl whined, kicking her feet in the air to try and get his attention. It didn’t work. He had his headphones on and from her spot on the main monitor, she could even hear the blaring music. An idea popped into the digital girls mind, a Cheshire cat like grin spreading across her face as she disappeared off the screen and on his phones. Inhaling deeply, she let out a shrill screech until her breath ran out. Shintaro yelled, flailing wildly in an attempt to get his headphones off, before rolling right off of his bed with a loud thud. The girl appeared on the main computer screen again and fell over, a high pitched cackle leaving her. She could hear the former neet grumble and feel his stare, as if expecting her reasoning for her little prank.  
"I’m bored!" She announced, voice chipper. There was a pause, Shintaro’s glare intensifying with hate, and then a defeated sigh.  
"What do you expect me to do about it?" The teen replied, slowly getting off the floor and rubbing his head. He wrapped up the headphones, now probably blown out by the girls scream. How long would another pair take to get here? Ene couldn’t find it in her to care. He needed a better pair anyway, so she really just did him a huge favor.  
"Take me somewhere!" Though she knew it was useless to ask, she tried anyway. How long has it been since she was out? Maybe a little more than a month? In return to her order, he glared at the proclaimed ‘virus’. She pouted, kicking her feet and flailing again. The teen moved to his desk,huffing as he began turning on his various song programs. Did he really think he would make something or was he going to grow out of soon? She hoped for the latter, that way she didn’t have to hear him complain about ‘not getting the timing right’ or ‘the new MEGPOID model didn’t fit any of the softer songs’. Even if she had deleted the MEGPOID soft program without him knowing for that project. He still hasn’t figured that out…She giggled quietly at the realization, bringing a over-sized sleeve to her mouth to muffle it.  
Shintaro glanced at her and she felt herself wanting to laugh even more, but held back. He didn't need to know about that just yet. Leaning back in his computer chair, he rested his hands behind his head before speaking up,

"Why do you wear that all the time? I’ve seen you create objects and other things, so you should be able to create other clothes, right?" The question was innocent, but it brought back memories the girl would have rather not have remembered.

"Its cute…And means a lot to me.." Voice unusually soft, she trailed off, looking down to her over sized jacket sleeves, now resting in her lap.

_Takane sat in her usual desk, waiting for the lazy teacher to arrive, late as usual. She rested her head on her desk, looking over to her only classmate, Haruka, who was drawing happily. How could he be so happy all the time? For one thing, it was early in the morning and no being should be that happy this early. But there he was, happy and smiling and drawing like it wasn’t eight in the morning. He noticed her staring at him and his smile widened into a grin, turning the drawing pad sideways to show her, as if that was the reason she stared at him. Still, she sat up, leaning over to look at the picture, only to jump back in shock, face reddening. It was her, that was for sure…But what was she wearing? Wasn't that the boss fro the game from a few days ago?_

_"Don’t you like it?" His smile didn’t even falter as he asked the question, not even insecure if she didn’t like it. Which, she wouldn’t admit willingly, but she did. In it she was jumping up, grinning, and dressed in a black skirt and a bright blue, over sized, track jacket. Her face only darkened as she looked at it again, wondering why she thought this outfit was…Adorable. It was the outfit of the boss in that gorey game Haruka and Sensei made! It shouldn't be that cute. Then again, the whole game held a cute aura._  
"It’s okay." She said, turning away so she wouldn’t see anymore of that pleased smile of his. It did stupid things to her heart.  
"I saw it online a few nights ago and I thought, Takane would wear something like this! Or at least she would look cute in it! One of your fans drew it, I think. Isn't that cool of them?" As soon as he finished, Takane was reaching out and before he could react, she was pinching his cheek. "Ow ow ow! What did I say something wrong again?" He whined, much like a child would. She pulled her hand away, crossing her arms across her chest instead.  
"Tch. Its okay, I guess but I wouldn’t ever wear something like that in real life." It was a flat out lie and still seemed to make him pout. Didn’t he know her lies by now?  
"Aww but…You would look cute in it! Look, the sleeves are really long and floppy!" He spoke like that would change her mind by itself. But…Just to shut him up…  
"I’ll wear something like it one day, maybe." She muttered, looking down at her paper. She’d finished the work in a rush last night before passing out, and it was probably noticeable by the random lines from where she had almost fallen asleep while writing. The sloppy handwriting was probably a dead giveaway too.  
"Do you promise?" He asked, pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled a bit, barely a tug of her lips, looking over at him and nodding.  
"Sure. I’ll defiantly wear something like this one day." 

It was a shame Haruka couldn’t see her now. He would have had a field day with the outfit she created…Just because of his stupid drawing. She remembered him pausing at it nearly every time he would go to find a blank page, eyes flickering to her with a soft smile each and every time.  
Ene wasn’t even aware of the artificial tears or the way her fake body shook until Shintaro spoke up, shocked,  
"Ene…You’re crying. Uh, whats wrong?" Eyes widening, she carefully touched her cheek, pulling it back when she felt it touch something wet. She looked over to Shintaro, more tears falling and her body shaking even more, but this time she smiles. It was forced and hard to keep up, but she tried anyway.   
"…Memories…" She choked out, muffling herself with her sleeve as she started to sob. She couldn’t even gather the energy to make herself disappear. Her sobs turned into full out cries, bending over as memories and sadness washed over her, pain that seemed to come right from her fake heart. Why was she remembering this now? Why was it affecting her like this now of all times? Its been so long…Why now? Why was she crying over this in front of Shintaro of all people? This went on for what seemed like hours, when really it was only minuets. Shintaros phone went off multiple times in this time and she ignored it, not even in the mood to try and read his texts for black mail.  
"Hey Ene!" She looked up at her master, face blotchy and eyes puffy, still sobbing despite her tries to stop. "You wanna go hang out with the Dan? They’re all there right now, even Momo." It was sweet of him to offer to cheer her up…Almost like…Almost like Haruka would have. With the thought in her mind, she nodded and smiled. To her shock, the pale boy smiled back, picking up his phone and waiting the few minuets for her to transfer herself over to it. Despite all those hateful things...She had a feeling that he did care about her. Just a bit.   
Even if he wasn’t fully here anymore…At least she had Shintaro, though he could be mean and boring at times, he still made her feel better in times like this. She still hd one person from her normal life, even if she barely knew him then, it was nice to know.  
By the time they got to the apartment, they had talked about the oddest things, mainly whatever the other brought up in attempts to cheer her up. She had also calmed down in this time, smiling widely as they entered the apartment and switched herself to the large monitor in the room to greet everyone. Before she did that though, she looked over to her master, giving a genuine smile up to him and speaking sincerely, “Thank you, Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know but this was really really sad.


End file.
